1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a scope, and more particularly to a scope with a head lighting arrangement for a firearm, which is a multifunctional scope for facilitating an operator to hunt in a low light condition environment.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional firearm, such as a gun or a rifle, usually needs different firearm accessories for assisting the operator to accurately locate the target and perform the shooting. Scope device, such as a scope, telescope, camera lens module, or binoculars, generally comprises a tubular lens housing and a lens supported in the lens housing. For example, scopes are sighting device and are commonly used in conjunction firearms, such as rifles, to give an accurate aiming point and to aid the operator in properly aligning a barrel of the firearm with a desired target. Accordingly, two lenses are provided at two ends of the lens housing to define an objective end and a sight (ocular) end. The scope further comprises a scope luminous element which is powered by a battery and is operatively provided in the lens housing for illumining a scope reticle thereof.
Another firearm accessory, such as an illumination light module, is mounted on the firearm to provide low light targeting and/or illumination. The illumination light module generally comprises a tubular light housing and a plurality of illumination elements which are powered by a battery and are received in the light housing for light generation. Accordingly, the illumination elements are arranged for generating different colors, wherein red lights are best for preserving night vision, blue light provides high contrast for detecting blood, and white light allows the operator to see clearly under dark environment.
It is worth mentioning that the scope and illumination light module must be mounted on the firearm to parallel to the barrel axis of the firearm. In other words, when the scope is mounted on top of the firearm, the illumination light module must be mounted to the side of the firearm which will block the illumination light by the firearm. If the illumination light module is mounted underneath the firearm, such as the bottom side of the handguard, the gripping area of the handguard will be minimized. It is worth mentioning that the operator requires to individually adjust the alignment of the scope and the illumination light module to align with the barrel axis of the firearm. Furthermore, when the scope and illumination light module must be mounted on the firearm, the operator must individually operate the scope and illumination light module to adjust the brightness of the scope reticle and to selectively adjust the illumination colors respectively. The scope and illumination light module are operated by their own battery supply such that additional weight will be added on the firearm. It is important to minimize the weight of the firearm accessories, so that any kind of additional accessories will be additional duties for the operator.